Room 254
by iRainbowez
Summary: Kagome has worked at a hospital ever since she was 18. One day, she finds herself a patient scheduled in the room her father had died in, and she hasen't set foot in since then. What will happen between the Nurse and patient...?
1. Chapter 1

_My new story. This may or may not be finished, but I really like the way I was writing it._

_I DID IT IN FIRST PERSON YESSSS._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

I walked up the white painted pavement steps to the hospital doors, and examined the nurse assistant sitting at the desk, chewing gum obnoxiously and twirling her hair, talking flirtatiously to somebody on the other line of the black corded telephone that she held to her ear. I approached her cautiously, and handed her a slip of paper, stating that I was allowed to visit an unstable patient here.

She looked slightly annoyed, placed the black telephone on her chest, and turned the annoyed frown into an exaggerated, fake, but friendly smile. She starting telling my fathers hospital room number. Number 254, I memorized it and walked across the plain white tiles beneath me.

After wandering the halls aimlessly, I found the room, and gently knocked 3 times on the door, before a muffled and worn voice spoke, very softly,

"Come in."

I stepped in, and the door made an eery creaking noise.

I saw my ill struck father, lying in the bed, staring blankly at the TV. Flowers,balloons, cards and candy surrounding him. My heart hurt.

"Hi Dad. How was the chemotherapy?"

He nodded, signaling a fine.

"Mm..my b..ba..by...Kagome."

I just stared at him, and smiled, tears began welding up into my eyes. He was pale, pale enough to the point that you could trace his green and blue veins all the way up his arms. It was frightening.

He looked up with me, his eyes cold, and he began moving his pink lips, trying to mouth words, words I couldn't make out, when his eyes shot open, he jerked himself up, and he began making disturbing noises, forced screams. They became louder and louder, and the normal paced beating of the machine went berserk, beeping madly. In a panic, I backed up, and screamed for help in the hallways, and my father only screamed louder, before he fell back onto the bed, and the beeping stopped, he was silent. The beeper made a repeating buzz. I turned back at him, tears streaking down my face. I hesitantly began walking towards him.

"Dad?"

My voice was cracking.

"_Dad?"_

Footsteps of nurses and doctors were becoming clearer, and before I could reach my father they shoved me away, shouting medical terms I didn't understand. I stood there, watching them put to circular devices on his chest, and a doctor kept reciting the term

"CLEAR."

While pushing down on his chest.

They did this several times, before they pulled down their masks, and looked at me.

I'm positive my face was red and swelled, and I could still feel massive amounts of tears pouring down my face.

They had pitiful looks in their eyes, and just continued staring at me, before a male doctor, I believe he was in his late 50's, approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss...I'm sorry. But...it appears that your father has passed."

My pupils dilated smaller, and I tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs.

I brushed past the crowd of doctors and nurses standing there, and looked at my father lying on the bed, lifeless, empty. Dead.

The doctors left the room, letting me have a final goodbye.

I collapsed onto my fathers still chest, and I began bawling into his hospital gown, clinging to him. I did this for about half an hour, before a nurse came in, and pulled me off of him, repeatedly apologizing, stuttering slightly.. I exited the room, the feel and smell of death was very strong.

I shuffled down the halls, and the crying wouldn't cease. I exited the building, and the annoying nurse was eying me. Her eyes looked pitiful. I didn't want pity. I didn't want pity at all.

I now was walking down the pavement steps, and headed to the parking lot. I found my motorcycle, and slided on the seat. Rain began pouring down heavily, drenching me in the water.

I didn't care.

Slipping my helmet on, I headed to give the bad news to my mother and brother. I didn't want to see their devastated face. Hell, I didn't want to see _anyones_ sad faces at the funeral, but I had to. I have to be the strong one now. I don't want this to happen to us again...I don't want this to happen to anyone again. I started my ignition, and set off on the empty road, heading home.

Hey Dad, _I love you._

_Uhm, well there you have it guys. That is it..._

_I would appreciate some reviews._

_They would be quite lovely at the moment._


	2. Chapter 2

**_INTRODUCING, CHAPTER 2~MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. Yeah. I am pretty sure that this is my longest chapter out of my two stories, totaling 2,300 words without the commentary at the top and bottom. Anyway, I didn't go over this chapter, so forgive me for any mistakes. Thank you for reading~ Also, there is a little treat at the bottom, when you finish reading. No looking until you get there~!_**

"Paging Kagome Higurashi, to the front desk immediately."

"Dammit."

I bit my nail, I was in for some shit right now. Well, might as well get it over with.

Sighing audibly, I wheeled the patient that had just been discharged to the large, open waiting room/exit and entrance, and sent them off with a smile while they left with their family. My smile quickly turned into a frown of discontent, when I walked to the desk. The secretary was cracking gum loudly and twirling her hair when I coughed loudly.

"Oh, Kagome, yeah, Hojo wants you in his office. It doesn't look good." She sang.

I don't usually hate people, but this bitch is an exception. I hate her, and she hates me. It happened, when I almost got her fired for never doing her job. All she did was talk on the phone to her boyfriend. As long as I can remember, that is all she ever did. That, and twirl her hair.

"Whatever, Yura. Go brush your 'precious precious' hair or something. Creep."

We exchanged hateful glares, while I passed her and proceeded to Hojo's office.

Well, you see, Hojo's office is very...large. It has open windows on the sides of each 2 walls, with his desk and computer in the very back, a few plants in the corners, but that was it. The rest was just wide open space. He did not like to decorate. Spinning around in his chair, he was staring at a document with his glasses on, and did not seem to notice me come in.

"Uh, Hojo? You called for me?"

Snapping his head up, he had a face of pity and concern on. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Hojo, before you say anything, I am really sorry for mixing up that one piece of paper for the patient, I am really really reaaalllly sorry, but I did realize my mistake before you underwent the surgery of the John Doe, again, please don't fire me for something this small of a mista-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Kagome, calm down. I am not firing you for that. That would be stupid and unprofessional."

"Than what are you firing me for?"

"I am not firing you at all. Where did you get that impression?" his face was a little confused , but he still had a look of pity in his eyes. I_ loathed _when people pitied me, and he knew that.

"Well, the look on your face when I came in gave me a bad idea. Sorry about that..."

"Yes, yes, it's fine...But something else is not."

I gulped. What could possibly be bad? If I am not being fired, am I being demoted?

"You have been promoted Kagome..."

"REA-"

"To the unstable part of the hospital..."

My excited face, turned to one of sorrow.

"W-what?"

"Yes, I am sorry to inform you of this, but they are running short on that part of the hospital. Since you were the most qualified for the job, they selected you. That means that I am not going to be your boss anymore, and that you will be in more danger there. I wanted you to be safe too, dammit!"

Hojo pounded his fist on the wooden desk, causing me to flinch a little bit.

"...So when does this become affective?"

"...Today."

"What? But that's too sudden!"

"I know, I know, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but the job needs to be done."

I stopped arguing with him, I knew it would get me nowhere.

"You have to pack your things and head to the separate building now, Kagome."

"Immediately?"

"Immediately."

"I understand. Thank you, Hojo. You were a good boss to work with."

"You were a good Nurse Kagome. It's a shame we lost you. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well, goodbye Kagome."

Hojo stood up, and walked towards me. I stretched out my hand for a handshake, but he pulled my arm in for a hug. He squeezed my tightly, and I found it a little bit awkward because of the fact that my breasts were pressed against him. I blushed a little.

Soon enough, he let me go, and we said goodbye once more. Walking past Yura who just saw me and Hojo embrace, had a shocked, jealous, and furious look on her face. Probably because I got promoted, and just got hands on her man. Well, the man she wanted. I smiled silently to myself at the fact that I managed to phase her for once. I started walking slowly, trying to savor the final moments of this part of the hospital. I actually had a bond with some of my patients, and it would be sad leaving them without saying goodbye. I got a box, and started placing my stuff in it, papers, documents, sketches, pencils, etc.

That's when suddenly, my phone in the back of my pocket began vibrating, signaling that I had a new message.

It was a number I recognized, but not a number that I wanted to see again. It was my ex.

"Welcome back, Kagome."

"God fucking _DAMMIT._"

I forgot he was the head of the mental part of the hospital. He was my new boss. God. Dammit.

I wanted to punch something so badly, but I pushed back the feeling and headed forward.

Eventually, I reached the hall that lead to the separate building, the one where I would be working in, and the one where that dick weed would be waiting. It was a very long hallway, and there was a window on each side of me, one looking out to the back garden, split into to by a tall pavement wall, separating the mental patients and the stable ones. The other windows looked out to the silent road, that was empty because of how far out this hospital was placed, due to it being built around 1800. (The wall was new.) But the thing is, this was originally just a hospital. Not a hospital _and _a mental hospital. They only made the other half a mental hospital a few years ago, when I was around 17, right after my father died.

I stopped dead in my tracks just than. There was my ex, waiting for me at the end of the long hall, smiling. I stood there, and my palms started sweating slightly. My stomach also starting turning violently, and my teeth clenched together.

"Kagome! Heeey!"

He looked exactly the same as when I left him.

Long, black hair, black as my own, pulled up into a high, sleek ponytail. He had the same tan ass skin, and the same icy blue eyes, that sent chills up your back. Not to mention the pointy ears that he appeared to have tucked away, I could see them pointing out just a bit behind his hair.

"Long time no see!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

He seemed to ignore that, and pulled me into a hug, which I immediately pushed myself out of.

"Don't think you can touch me because your my new 'Boss' Kouga."

"Still mad about that incident I see, huh Kagome. I told you I was sorry."

"And I told you sorry will never make up for it."

"Kago-"

"Where do I put my things, and what do I have to do here?"

"Sigh. Well, I can tell you aren't going to forgi-"

"Yup."

"...ve me anytime soon. Well, I will take you to your office, and let you get comfortable here for today. I will assign you your first Job tomorrow."

"Fine. By the way...do you mind if I..uh...visit my Dad's old room."

Kouga was silent, and stopped walking, causing myself to bump into him.

"Oof! Hey, why did you stop walking?"

"...Kagome, you can visit your fathers old room. But I warn you, there is a _very _unstable patient in there. And I mean _very_ unstable. The only reason I am going to allow you to go up there is so that you can get used to the feel of this part of the hospital, because there is a high chance that you will be working with patients somewhat similar to him. Again, I warn you, be very careful."

Kouga turned around with a poker face, and took my stuff, but I didn't put up a fight. I knew that he wouldn't do anything with it, at least I hoped.

"You memorized the directions, I am sure, so go on ahead without me, I will put your stuff in your office area when you get back."

"...Thanks."

I went to the nearest elevator, and clicked the up button. I started shaking a bit, and I have no idea why. The elevator came down, and a few doctors and nurses came out, while I stepped in. I was alone in the elevator. Clicking the buttons, I hit it so that it would take me to the 6th floor. I stood there, silent, while the annoying elevator music played. It felt like ages until I reached the top area, and I stepped out. Everything looked the same. The same 3 long hallways, each having 10 doors on them, each containing a mental patient of their own. I took a turn at the first hallway, and there was room 254. My heart started beating fast, and I put my hand on the door handle. I seriously wanted to see my dad's old room, but Kouga's words echoed in the back of my head. That's when I heard a growl come from the other side. A scratchy, deep voice began talking.

"Who's there. You don't smell familiar."

He must be a demon. Great. I must keep my voice steady, I don't want him to see any signs of cowardice. Who knows what kind of guy this person is.

"I'm a new nurse here. I wanted to see this old room because my father died here a few years ago. I mainly want to see where he died, just for the nostalgia factor."

"Do you _know_ who I _am_?"

"No, but I doubt that it will stop me from coming inside."

I started getting a little more scared, but I refused to show it.

"You realize I can kill you with a single swipe, right?"

"No, actually, demon or not, you can't kill me that easily."

"Oh? Why don't you come in here and prove it to me than, huh? You cocky bitch."

I strengthened my aura, and put a miniature barrier around myself, making it not visible. I turned the door handles latch, and swung the door open, closing it behind me immediately. There was no sign of him anywhere. He was going to ambush me, and I could feel it. My guard was up. That's when he appeared from behind a curtain, he had very fierce amber eyes with dark bags under them, and long silver hair pulled into a high pony tail, similar to Kouga's, except it had two strands falling down in front of his shoulders. He wore a red shirt, and sweat pants.

He looked confused, and a little hurt for a split second. Practically immediately, His eyes turned hateful and spiteful again, and he leaped at me, when he bounced back because of my barrier.

"What the fu..What are you?"

"I'm a priestess. You fool."

He glared at me, and I ignored him, brushing past him.

"You think you can ignore me! You ugly bitch!"

He swiped claws at me, but that only bounced back too.

This time, I was the one who glared at him, and he backed up a little.

I reached out my hand, and touched the bed, which appeared to be his. But still, this is where my father died 4 years ago. I held back the tears, not allowing the demon behind me to see my weakness. But I smiled slightly, remembering my Dad's final words. And how they were to me.

I pulled back my hand, and started for the exit.

"What the fuck did you do to my bed?"

"I didn't do anything, I stated my purpose, and now I am leaving."

"Wait."

He blocked the exit, and my heartbeat started getting faster. I don't know how much longer I can keep up the small barrier I have right now, so I have to get out, quick.

"What is your name, bitch."

"My name is Kagome, not bitch."

"Hmm...I still prefer bitch."

"Whatever, it's not like I care what you call me. I probably wont ever see you again."

He smirked.

"You might be surprised as to whom you get assigned to in this nuthouse."

"Don't call it a nuthouse, it's a hospital."

"Ha! Your the first to say that. The rest just agree with me, and I either kill them, or they manage to escape. You appear to be having a lucky day."

"Not exactly."

"Oh? And why would you think that? You are escaping my grasp unharmed, are you not scared?"

"No."

I felt my barrier weakening, and my courage was faltering as well. That was not a good sign. He sensed my fear.

"Your scent says otherwise..."

That's when I sharply turned around, and got out of the door as soon as I possibly could, locking it behind me.

I heard him press his body against the door.

"I'll see you later, bitch."

_Yaaaay! I finished the chapter! I really enjoy working this story out, much funner than Dorm Days~3_

_Anyway, I promised you a special treat~And that is pictures of how Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga look in this fanfic._

_I might do the others later, maybe not._

_This is a sketch though, I started procrastinating, and this was the result._

_I hate the way Kouga turned out though, js._

_Anywhere, here you are~_

_**http:/**_

_**tinyurl.**_

_**com/**_

_**4k7q33y**_

_**Put them together.**_

_: D_

_Review please!_

_And review please~!_


	3. Hiatus

Hi guys.

I have to apologize again.

I am not going to be on for a while.

You see, somebody I labeled as my best friend, has hacked everything I own.

Everything.

My deviantart is gone, my facebook, my youtube, my everything.

I just don't know what to do anymore.

I am seriously so so so sorry.

I can't write or draw at all.

I hurt so much everywhere.

I am not motivated to do anything at all. At all.

He won. He won. That's what he wanted, and well, he won.

Well, another lesson learned.

I apologize again.

I will see you soon, hopefully.


End file.
